


The Kind of Saturday Morning That I Could Get Use To

by Petunia_Fettucini



Series: Days of Kihyun Fell in Love [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also a little shit, Asphyxiation, Changkyun the little shit, M/M, Threesome, degradation kink, jooheon da man, kiki the kinky boi, usual stuffs, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petunia_Fettucini/pseuds/Petunia_Fettucini
Summary: “This old guy would bore you out soon, you know.”Deep chuckle came from Changkyun, who held his waist tighter. His lips attached to Kihyun earlobe and whispered,“You would never.”
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Days of Kihyun Fell in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883449
Kudos: 15





	The Kind of Saturday Morning That I Could Get Use To

Rain was pouring hard outside. The sky looked gray, you couldn’t really tell the time. The bedroom’s window curtain opened a little, shed a little light to the room. Three bodies bundled under the duvet, tangled like a braid. A bundle of pink hair in the middle, face fully covered, pressed between a little muscular black hair, and a pale arm of an orange hair. Chests raising and lowering in a perfect harmony.

The orange hair, slept facing the window, awaken by the little light. He felt colder and after seconds, noticed the rain outside. He looked at the back of pink in front of him, confused at first but then remembered about last night. He smiled a little and pulled the man closer, earning a muffled whine. He snugged his face on the pink hair and breathed in, felt content. The action caused the pink hair to stir, lowering the duvet from his face, and facing upward towards the ceiling. Eyes still clouded with sleep, voice groggy, he stole a glance at the orange hair.

“Hey..”

His face still on Kihyun’s hair, Jooheon peeked a little and muffled, “Morning sleepy head.”

“Stop smelling my hair, I haven’t wash it for two days.”

Letting out a shocked voice, Jooheon lower his head until he could face Kihyun and gave a fake disgusted look.

“Gross.”

“What we did last night was definitely more gross.”

A very deep voice came from their left, making both men jerked a bit and snapped their heads toward the source. Changkyun, looking at them, one eyebrow raised. Kihyun’s face reddened and he hid it back under the duvet, while Jooheon letting out a laugh.

“Never knew our hyung here is  that kinky.”

“.....shut up,” Kihyun’s voice small but enough for both Jooheon and Changkyun to hear it.

“Its okay pumpkin, told ya it’s good even if you said you’ll be too much.” Changkyun grinned and tightened his hold on Kihyun’s waist.

“I am not a pumpkin, Jooheon is.”

“Yah hyuuung..!” Jooheon whined and decided to bury his face to Kihyun’s hair.

Changkyun lowered the duvet from Kihyun’s face, still grinning, the arm that hold His waist moved to caress his cheek. Kihyun felt his cheek burnt under Changkyun’s touch. Changkyun prompted his body up by his elbow, looking down at Kihyun. While still caressing Kihyun’s cheek, his grin slowly turned into a smile, a warm one. Kihyun looked into Changkyun’s eyes. There’s a hint of a question there. Changkyun was thinking of something.

“What is it?” Kihyun asked, voice still small.

Changkyun smile turned into a flat line, eyes looking serious, his gaze focus into Kihyun’s. Silence surrounded them for seconds, only the sound of rain could be heard. A finger pushed Kihyun’s hair back from his temple, he noticed it was Jooheon’s. He could feel his gaze also deep into him. Changkyun opened his mouth.

“Date us, would you?”

Kihyun’s eyes widened. His heart started to beat faster, and face definitely redder than a tomato now. He thought it would be just about breakfast, or his plan for the day. He never guessed that he would ask that, this soon. It was just one sex. A wonderful, amazing, eye-opening sex. More than a thirty years old could ever ask for.

His mind automatically started to rewind back to what happened last night. The moment Jooheon open the door to their shared apartment. Or even before. Just as the three of them went into the elevator, even before the door closed, Kihyun been pushed to the wall, one arm on his waist, another one grabbed his ass, hard. Kihyun couldn’t help but gasped for air.

Jooheon on his right, kick the floor button 9, then started to trail kisses on his neck. Changkyun, on his left, still grabbing his ass, held his chin with his other hand and attacked Kihyun’s lips hungrily. The kiss was full of lust, they fought for dominance but Kihyun unsurprisingly lost, always been the weak one. Changkyun bit Kihyun’s lower lip resulting a moan and slipped his tongue. He angled his face so he could explore deeper, making Kihyun’s knee weakened. Jooheon’s hand on his waist hold him in his place, while trailing kisses on his collarbone now, suddenly bit hard making Kihyun jolted and moan even louder than before. He pulled his lips to catch a breathe at the same time they reached their floor.

Kihyun didn’t remember who held his wrist and dragged him to the door. He did remember Changkyun bite his ear then spanked his ass. His breath hitched and almost lost his balance if not for Jooheon caught him by the waist. The door opened, and again before fully closed, he was pushed to the wall.

“God you’re so pretty.”

Changkyun, breathed out hard, leaning against the wall, his face just inches from Kihyun. His eyes getting darker each second, making Kihyun’s knees wobbled. He didn’t even realize that his shirt already unbuttoned by Jooheon fast fingers.

“Wearing this silky shirt, knowing someone would eyeing your body, what a slut.”

Kihyun’s dick twitched by hearing that and shocked himself. He never knew he would be so turned on being degraded like that. He did intentionally wearing his best shirt, that silky dark purple shirt, knowing his body looked good in it. People called him pretty by wearing it, yet hearing Jooheon said that with a hint of anger,  god , it excited him more. He tried to catch his moan by biting his bottom lip.

“Look at that, you like being called slut, aren’t you?”

Changkyun was trailing kisses, from behind his ear, down to his neck, and reached his collarbone. He paused a little before biting hard, right under Kihyun’s collarbone, making him half moaned, half screamed. His knees lose power, he would fall if it wasn’t because of a strong pair of hand on his hips. Changkyun looked up to Kihyun, eyes like he was ready to eat him alive.

“Answer him.”

Kihyun looked down and gulped, he didn’t realize that he gripped both Changkyun’s sweater and Jooheon’s t-shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. His eyes shifted to Jooheon and moaned, because Jooheon eyes was so dark, it could swallow him.

“I -  ah , yes.”

It was hard for Kihyun to even said a word, since all of his nerves focused on the fingers tracing his chest, down to his stomach. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, with the kisses that now reached his navel. He felt weak, yet turned on at the same time. He still had his pants on, when Jooheon whispered to his ear and tugged his belt.

“Open it.”

Kihyun obliged and free himself from the belt. His hands were hanging in front of the button of his pants, eyes traveled to Jooheon’s, to ask for permission. Before Jooheon said anything, a hand he believed Changkyun’s, yanked it open, and pushed it down along with his briefs, to his ankle. He was playing with his tongue on Kihyun’s little happy trail.

“What a cute dick for a slut like you.”

The only thing Kihyun could do was whimpering with his eyes closed. His dick was throbbing hard, smeared with pre-cum. His head felt light, his whole body temperature felt higher than a boiling water (an exaggeration yes, but he was too horny to think straight. Pun intended.)

He felt hands behind his thighs, and suddenly he was up in the air. His eyes opened by the sudden movement, turned out it was Changkyun, and instantly hooked both his arms around his neck, and wrapped both his legs around his hips. A couple of hands took off his shoes for him.

He didnt get a chance to look around the apartment, when he heard a door opened, and he was bought inside. Not long after that, the hands on his thigh gone, and he was bouncing on a bed. He heard the door closed and Changkyun walked backward, stopped beside Jooheon. Both of them just stood near the closed door, in front of the bed, across from him. They looked the same in Kihyun’s eyes. A pair of hungry predators. Both young men stared at Kihyun, eyes dark, hands folded in front of their chests like they couldn’t wait to touch him yet hold themselves.

“He’s so fucking pretty, dont you think?”

“He is finally here, naked, in your bed.”

“Almost,” Changkyun’s eyes never leave Kihyun, “Get rid of the shirt, and open your legs wider for us, yes hyung?”

More pre-cum came out from his dick, making Kihyun whined and tears started coming out from the corner of his eyes. His dick hurt, he wanted to touch it so badly but afraid he would anger those two boys. So he started to slide the shirt from his shoulder, slowly, while locking his eyes at the two. He could see both boys gulped when the shirt slid from his upper arms. He tossed the shirt after it came off, now completely naked - supported by his elbow - he sprawled open on the bed and open his legs wider. He could hear the boys sucked a breath and their eyes trailed down to his dick, down the balls, and stayed on his ass hole.

Jooheon approached him, eyes still locked on Kihyun’s hole, both hands rested on his inner thigh, pushed it wider. Kihyun’s breath hitched. His grip was strong, he knew that would leave marks. He squatted down, face now inches from his ass. One hand slowly trailed down, thumb slightly touched the outer skin of his dick making Kihyun bite hard on his bottom lip,passed his balls, and stop on his entrance. He pushed the tip of his thumb inside, Kihyun moaned loud and dropped his upper body to the bed, his elbow gave up.

“Baby it’s so tight, when was the last time you take a dick in?”

Kihyun head was spinning, he could hear his heart thumping loudly, he sure his voice was trembling.

“....ssix monthtss..” He couldnt control his lisp anymore.

“Didn’t even finger yourself?”

Kihyun just shook his head, unsure whether he saw it or not. Suddenly Jooheon thumb forced its way in, making Kihyun screamed and his tears fell.

“ _ Oppa _ , it hurtts!”

All three pair of eyes widened in shocked. Kihyun quickly covered his mouth, couldn’t believed he just said  oppa , to someone younger than him. He could feel his heart beat quickened and his face felt hotter, made him dizzy. His body froze, too scared to move. Then the thumb in his hole slowly came out and started circling his entrance.

“If  oppa ask you something, you have to answer with your voice, got it?” Jooheon lifted his head so he could be seen by Kihyun. Kihyun slowly moved his hands from his mouth, rest them on his chest.

“Yess..”

“Hm? And who am I again?”

Kihyun doubted for a second, then gave in, “My-  _ Oppa _ .”

Kihyun saw Jooheon grinning from ear to ear, his eyes small but shining, oh so innocently. He couldn’t believe this was the same person who forced his thumb into his asshole not even two minutes ago. Then he saw Changkyun move forward, sit on the edge of the bed next to him, one leg on the bed while the other was just hanging to the ground. His right arm supported his weight. He lifted his left hand, wiped Kihyun’s tears on his cheek.

“ _ Oppa _ Joo is mean to Kihyun, yeah?”

“Yah Kyun! He knew he has to answer with words.”

“But I could be meaner, so always answer, okay baby?”

Kihyun shivered, because of the deep voice, and the darkness he saw in Changkyun’s eyes. He believed every word he said. He gulped and answered with words.

“O-okay..”

Changkyun tilted his head, Kihyun almost missed it but he understood.

“Okay,  _Oppa_ .”

“Now, I wonder...”

Changkyun’s hand that wiped the tears now trailing down to his jaw, then stopped on his adam’s apple. Suddenly his hand fully gripped his neck and fingers started to put pressure on his pulse points. It caused Kihyun hard to breath and his eyes went backwards. He felt lightheaded, his dick spurted more pre-cum. Changkyun saw that and released the pressure.

“Kihyunie like that huh?”

Kihyun breathed hard, with a sudden rush of blood coming to his brain, his head became clearer yet his body felt more arousal.

“Yess, Kihyunie like that..”

Changkyun smirked and traveled his hand down, to his chest. His thumb brushed Kihyun’s nipple, making him jerked and moaned, hands holding the sheets under him. He continued to brush his thumb up and down,then pinched it, making Kihyun mewled under his touch.

Suddenly he felt wetness around his hole. Jooheon licked his entrance a couple times, before he put the tip of his tongue inside. Kihyun’s leg almost jolted but Jooheon’s grip on his thigh kept it down.

“Tonight, oppa want Kihyunie to cum without any of us touch your dick. Can you do it?” Changkyun whispered to Kihyun. He nodded quickly but remember he had to use his words.

“I can, _Oppa._ God \- please..”

Jooheon’s tongue now bury deep inside his hole. The stretch hurt a bit, made him winced. After a pause, he moved it in and out, making more pre-cum spilled from Kihyun’s dick. Kihyun mewled louder, feeling the need to cum soon. Then he felt another thing tried to push inside. Jooheon’s middle finger now joining his tongue, stretched open Kihyun’s hole. Kihyun just keep letting out moan after moan, feeling a hot sensation and a strong knot on his lower stomach. He could feel the finger inside curled a bit and it hit his prostate. The next thing he knew, he saw white and came hard.

“Oh, baby you listened! Good boy~”

Jooheon pulled his finger and tongue out, looked at Kihyun’s limping dick and grinned. With eyes half opened and panting hard, Kihyun saw Jooheon took a swap of Kihyun’s junk using a finger and licked it. He seemed to love it so much he beamed. In a blink of eye, a hand hold his hip and turned him over his stomach.

Jooheon stood up, walked around the bed, to the bedside table. He opened a drawer, grabbed something and closed it again. He walked back to him. His hand hold Kihyun’s ass cheek for a second before he spanked it, hard. Kihyun shouted ,  ass jiggled and hips jerked up, eyes widened.

“Fuck, even your ass is pretty.”

Changkyun got on the bed and crawled to the other side, then put his back on the headboard. He murmured a little “kihyunie” to call him. He flickered his gaze to Changkyun patting his own lap.

“Come here baby, on all four.”

Kihyun obliged and slowly crawling to him. He noticed Changkyun was still in his sweater and jeans. Kihyun didn’t looked up to meet Changkyun’s eyes. He was eyeing the big bulge that was inside the younger boy’s jeans. He gulped and wondered if its going to fit his mouth.

“Go on baby, you can have a taste.”

Kihyun finally looked up to find Changkyun’s dark orbs piercing into him. Then he noticed a hand grabbed his hair and yanked it hard. He sucked his breath and tears started to blur his vision. His neck was exposed and Changkyun nibbled on it before he sucked hard, causing Kihyun to whine. The pain on his head and now his neck, Kihyun started to feel too much. Tears finally rolling down but a kiss stopped it from going down his cheeks. Changkyun loosen his grip on Kihyun’s hair.

“I know its too late, shit I- we- thought we could control ourselves but I guess we failed..”

“No shit.”

“Joo- ssh, so baby we’re going to use some kind of signal, to make sure we didn’t cross any lines, okay?”

Kihyun nodded, answered while out of breath, “...yes- okay.”

“How about traffic lights?” Jooheon suggested, “green, yellow, red. Hyung, how are you feeling? What color?”

Kihyun silenced for a while before speaking quietly but the boys could heard him, “Its..green.”

The grip on Kihyun’s hair made a comeback, resulted a stretched moan coming from his throat. Changkyun bent forward until his lips just an inch from Kihyun’s ear. He whispered, “A slut like Kihyunie always wants a cock in his mouth, right?”

Kihyun could feel his dick throbbed. Getting hard again after all  that ? He couldn’t believe himself at the same time he loved the idea of it. What if they also realized it? What would they do to him? Are they going to not touch his dick again? He would love that. Again. Or double penetration? That would hurt for a thirty year old bitch like him, but all is well as long as they didn’t run out of lube. Right? They have enough.... right ?

In that moment of him losing his focus, Changkyun gripped his hair harder, he believed he would cause hair falls, and shoved his head right to his dick.

“Open it. No hands.”

Kihyun gulped and started to unzipped his jeans using only his teeth. After it open fully, he went up to the button and unlatched it open, also with his teeth, a talent that he never knew he had. He could clearly see the big bulge, as bright as a day, and drooled.

“Like it baby?”

Kihyun looked up, mouth agape without him noticing, and nodded. “I love it,  _Oppa_ .”

“Then suck it. It’s all yours.”

Without being told twice, he dived in, started to suck it through the black briefs. His mouth slicked with saliva, the briefs around the bulge wet all over. The tip peeked a little, and Kihyun ran the flat of his tongue on it. He could hear Changkyun’s silent moan that vibrated through his chest, convincing Kihyun that he was on the right track. He grazed his teeth over the slit, causing the grip on hair getting harder.

In one movement, he pulled down the briefs, making the dick sprung free. Kihyun’s mouth watered. He gave kitten licks all over the length. Then all of the sudden, he swallowed all of it at once, lips inches from pubic hair. Changkyun murmured a deep low curses under his breath.

“Shit..fuck,  ah \- fuck you fucking slut.”

Kihyun hold his movement for a while, adjusting the big cock inside his mouth, gathering all of his nerve and hope to God he wouldn’t gag too much. At the same time Changkyun undressed himself from the sweater. Kihyun gazed up, and he swore he could stare at this body forever. He lifted his right hand to feel the slightly tanned chest, felt it solid under his touch.

Meanwhile, watching all of this with focus and his own bulge kept growing, Jooheon opened the cap of the lube bottle and smeared its contents to his palm. After warmed it for a bit, he put the covered in lube palm to his naked dick (he undressed while the two been busy with the sucking business). When he felt enough, he hold the bottle upside down, just above Kihyun’s ass, and poured the lube. Kihyun jolted a little by the sudden coldness around his hole, moaned, making Changkyun also moan by the vibration.

Jooheon closed the bottle’s lid and threw it across the bed. He then traced his fingers along the outline of Kihyun’s hole. Some of the lube trickled down to the bed, and some to his thigh. Kihyun was definitely hard as rock again. He sucked Changkyun’s dick hard, pulled up, before slammed down again fast. It made Changkyun cursed more, each words more filthy than before. He repeated that three times before Changkyun released his grip from his head, and moved to the back of his neck. His grip was solid and causing Kihyun hard to breath, with the tip of his cock touch the back of his throat. He couldn’t help but gagged. At the same time Jooheon pushed his index finger into Kihyun’s puckered hole. Kihyun let out a broken whine and gagged again because his air pipe was closed from inside and out. He was in pain and should be worried, but God knows he loved this so much, he knew he was closed to his second orgasm that night. Untouched.

Changkyun’s grip loosened, his thumb tugged Kihyun’s chin, and pulled his dick out completely, confusing Kihyun. He looked up questioningly with his head tilted a little, eyes glossy and cheeks flushed red. Changkyun tried hard to conceal a smile, he smirked instead.

“What color baby boy?”

Jooheon also paused his action, his index finger still inside Kihyun. His voice hoarse and sounded desperate for a release when Kihyun said, “Its green  _Oppa_ , please..”

Without another word, Changkyun’s hand back to his hair and gripped hard, shoved his head to his cock. Kihyun willingly open his mouth and swallowed to the base. Changkyun controlled his head’s movement by the strong grip, each pull made pre-cum spilled from the tip of Kihyun’s dick. Jooheon resume his activity by inserted his middle finger, making Kihyun’s knees wobbled. He could feel his elbow hurt for holding his upper weight, he unconsciously dug his nails harder to Changkyun’s upper thigh. Changkyun hissed, and both knew it would leave marks for days, but none of them minded that.

After he felt that Kihyun’s hole used to his fingers, he started to move the fingers in and out, while his other hand gripped Kihyun just above his hipbone to steady him. Jooheon casted a glance to Changkyun, who was panting hard, and couldn’t wait to felt the same, because of the beautiful man in front of him. He added one more finger, and he could hear Kihyun cried a broken moan, feeling full from back and front. He moved his fingers again, in and out, Kihyun’s ass meeting them half way. Then he curled his fingers and Kihyun shuddered. He peeked under and realized, Kihyun had come again, untouched.

“Holy shit, baby, you cum again.”  


Hearing these, Changkyun paused his push on Kihyun’s head, wide eyes opened to Jooheon. Kihyun looked up, hard dick still in his mouth, tears rolling down his eyes. Before Changkyun could muttered a word, Kihyun sucked his dick and its a sign for him to continue.

Jooheon pulled out his fingers and Kihyun whined because of the lost, his ass pushing back tried to get it back. Jooheon lined up his dick instead, and with both of his hand holding his hips, he slammed his dick into Kihyun. The movement made all three of them moaned. Kihyun would definitely going to hair salon after this to check on his scalp caused by how hard Changkyun pulled his hair.

“I am going to move. Tap Changkyun’s thigh if I hurt you, okay?”

With little energy left, he let go of Changkyun’s dick from his mouth (earning a whine from the owner) and turned his head back to Jooheon.

“I am yours  _Oppa_ . Fuck me real good, yeah?”

Jooheon grunted and spanked Kihyun’s right ass, he moaned and pushed his ass back, made his dick buried deeper than before.

“You kinky slut. You want more??” Before Kihyun could answer, he pulled his dick until only the tip that was inside, and quickly slammed back hard to Kihyun. He repeated that again and again, resulted in a string of cry-moan from Kihyun. Changkyun also pushed and pulled his hair with erratic rhythm, feeling his orgasm was getting closer.

“Fuck, Joo- I’m close.”

Kihyun was already gone by this time, with Jooheon fastening his pace and Changkyun erratic tugging and pulling. His jaw tensed, his lips and chin drenched with his own saliva, his dick was beyond hurt, he didn’t even notice that it was hard,  again . Where did he get all of these libido in his old body? He would never know.

Kihyun felt Jooheon right hand moved to his chest. His thumb grazed his nipple, then he pinched it hard. Kihyun surprised by this and accidentally bit Changkyun’s dick (not a ‘bone crushing’ bite, more like ‘enough pressure to make kinky little Changkyun came’) and Changkyun did came hard inside Kihyun, without a warning, sperm spurted out into his throat. He let go his grip quickly, sperm still sprinkling down a bit and hold both Kihyun’s cheek in his palm instead, looking worried. Jooheon slowed down his humping.

“Shit baby- fuck! Are you okay? Fuck, you suddenly bit me like that I-“

Kihyun gave him a tired smile, “It’s okay,  _ Oppa _ taste good.”

Changkyun kissed him and it quickly turned all tongue, one hand moved down to grip Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun became a moaning mess with Jooheon continued to fuck Kihyun relentlessly, chasing his own release. Now both hands pinched Kihyun’s nipples, the sound of skin slapping mixed with mouth sucking filled the room. Jooheon bent forward so he could bite Kihyun’s ear. Kihyun gasped for air and moaned loud because Jooheon kept pounding rapidly into that sweet spot inside of him. Then he watched as Jooheon and Changkyun sucked each other’s tongue right beside him and he lost it. He came for the third time that night, and passed out.

Kihyun just stared blankly at Changkyun, remembering all that, making him worried and he quickly lower his gaze and let go of his hands from Kihyun’s cheek, decided to settle it back on his waist. He looked up again and tried to diffuse the situation, thinking he had ruined it.

“Hyung? Are- are you okay? Shit, sorry I- please, don’t think too hard about it, ha ha. Please say something.”

It made Kihyun focus back to the present earth, and he stared at Changkyun. “Changkyun-ah..”

Changkyun’s heart tugged by hearing that, he gulped and faced Kihyun with eyes shacking by how nervous he was.

“Listen here, both of you,” Kihyun lifted his left hand to cup Changkyun’s cheek, and he stirred a bit so he could pat Jooheon’s cheek, who laid his head just above Kihyun’s right shoulder, “last night was... to say it was amazing was understatement, let me tell you that.” He chuckled, “But you guys are still young, there are many out there who is more-“

“We want you.”

Jooheon said it with determination clear in his voice, startled Kihyun for a bit. He turned to see Jooheon completely, eye to eye.

“No sweetheart, you don’t. This is just an after sex talking.”

“Then what should we do to convince you otherwise?”

“I- I honestly, I don’t know.”  


Kihyun lower his gaze and bit his lips. Jooheon couldn’t hold it and bent his neck a bit so he could kiss him. It was slow and sweet, no tongue involved like last night, but it was enough to melt Kihyun and made him breathless. Both pulled their lips at the same time. Kihyun could feel Changkyun’s breath behind, followed by small kisses. He closed his eyes, wanted to feel the intimacy of the whole situation. He felt warm and content, also weirdly secured, between the two.

The rain outside had subsided into small droplets, the sun started to spread its warm embrace into the earth, the room included. Kihyun started to notice the stickiness all over his body, and all over the two bodies that latched onto his sides. He wanted to take a shower so bad, but couldn’t find the will inside him to get out from the bed, away from the two. He is known as someone who loves cleaning, love to be clean. Hell, he would always jumped under the shower right after a fuck, while his partner quietly walked out the room. And he passed out? Damn. He survived more hardcore stuffs back in uni and now he passed out, right in front of two college boys? Definite going to feed their egos, he thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes afraid he could fall asleep. He found that Jooheon was staring at him with a look that he couldn’t decipher. Love? No way. He could feel that Changkyun had stop the kisses and was also staring down at him. He thought maybe mornings like this wasn’t that bad, he could get use to this.

“This old guy would bore you out soon, you know.”

Deep chuckle came from Changkyun, who held his waist tighter. His lips attached to Kihyun earlobe and whispered,

“You would never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s bad, please bear with me lol
> 
> You probably notice the change of styles in the conversation. The first part of the series was my first ever work here and I was kinda tried things??? lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!  
> xoxo


End file.
